Stuck
by csi-jess
Summary: Kate and Tony get stuck in an elevator, one of whom is claustrophobic. Isn't that going to be fun! Tate as always R&R. Oneshot


Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo pushed the sunglasses up his nose and pulls the glass door open. Taking a step back he lets his partner in first..

'Thanks Tony.'

'Your welcome. Katie.'

'And here I was thinking someone and turned you into a gentleman.' She grinned slightly as Tony feigned a dying motion. The security guard at the metal detectors shoots them both a rather odd look as they approach him.

'IDs?' Tony reaches into his inside pocket and flashed his badge.

'Thank you sir. And you Ma-am.' Kate pulls her own ID. This guy was obviously new. His uniform was beyond pristine and his tone was nervous. Plus the look he gave them showed he was yet to be accustomed with there strange ways.

'You may proceed.' He steps back allowing them entry.

'Talk about formality.' Tony whispers in her ear as they clear the guards. He looks up and sees the receptionist flashing him a flirty smile. Tony smiles back and removes his sunglasses in a deliberately slow action.

'Come on Tony. The elevators not going to wait forever.' She grabs his sleeve and pulls him into the empty elevator. She shifts nervously from foot to foot as the doors close. One floor later and the entire elevator came to shuddering halt and the small space is plunged into complete darkness.

Kate's hand wraps tightly around Tony's forearm, neither one could see each other, and Kate was glad for that. She wasn't about to break down in front of Tony.

'The powers probably cut out. The storms yesterday knocked up a few places.' Tony sighed and winced as the grip tightened on his arm.

'Isn't there some sort of generator. I mean this is a federal building not…..not Wal-Mart.'

"I'm sure Wal-Mart has a generator. They stock the damn things. It should kick in soon." _I hope. _They stood in silence for a few moments before Kate started breathing heavily.

'Aren't…these things held with electrics?' She paused to take a deep breath. 'Oh God what if we fall.'

'Kate….I don't know about you but I'd like too keep my arm. And if you grip it any tighter I think you'll rip it off.' A short buzz announced some emergency power had been restored. Just enough to bask them both in a soft UV light.

"Kate…Are you alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine…" She replies. She releases the grip on his arm and takes the few steps to the edge of the elevator.

"Sure you are Kate. The sweat poring down you face is like having my very own Niagara falls. Tell me what's up.

"I'm erm.. very slightly claustrophobic. My brothers locked me in the chicken coop when I was five. I just don't particularly like small spaces.' She shrugs. Tony's back went ridged.

'Slightly…Care to say how much that is?' His voice had dropped. He sounded a little more serious than normal. _Whatever that is._ Kate thought as she chewed on her fingernail

'I'm O.K Tony. Really.' Tony watches her pacing and listens to her deep breathing.

'Is that helping.'

'Is what helping?' Kate looks up her brows furrowed.

'The deep breathing….'

'Most times.' She paused. ' But do you know what would be much better.'

'What.'

'Getting us the hell outta here.'

"Well I have no idea how long we'll be here. So just hold in tight okay.

"I'm good. It's okay. Nothing will happen." She feigns a small smile. Inside however, it's a different story. Her heart was pounding and her body was sweating, the thoughts going round her head were making her feel dizzy.

"Can I help?" he asks her.

"Sorry Tony. Unless you're a secret mechanic and can get us out of here.." she begins pacing again.

An hour past and there was still only minimal power to the building. Kate was getting more and more agitated as the minutes ticked by. Tony had tried singing to her…But after his awful rendition of Grease Lightning he gave up. Leaving him with an extremely bruised arm and a once again pacing Kate.

"Kate. You've got to stay cool okay. You're wearing a hole in the carpet." He placed to hands on her shoulders and bought her face up to look at him.

'Stay cool.' She snorts. 'Stay cool. We're in a tin can dangling by a piece of wire over a deep pit.' She wiped her brow. 'Gosh it's hot in here. Don't you think?' She pulled her jacket off. Which she knew she should've done a long time ago, however she had had more pressing issues on her mind at the given time.

'We won't be here much longer. You're not going to be trapped. OK?'' Kate gazes over his shoulder and at the wall. She was sure they were getting closer and closer.

'The walls are so close.' She starts to hyperventilate.

Tony's mind flickered over the upcoming scenario. His brain being the way it was came to only one conclusion. He spun her around. Her back pressed against the wall. Before she could utter a word her lips were locked against him. Every sane thought she had flew out of her ears.

'That help you cool down.' She nods

'Were still trapped here.'

'Maybe I can help with that.' He pressed his lips against hers once again.

None of them noticed the doors open.

'Kate, DiNozzo you're late. Get your stuff. We have a case.' He turned to walk away then returned.

'I suggest you take the stairs. The lifts have been acting up.'

**A/N: **Well theres a short little ramble whilst I'm trying to get over writers block! I shall try and update From Back Home before I go away but that's only 5 days!!!!!! Sorry about that anyways r&r!


End file.
